


Illogical

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't understand Star Trek references, Dean thinks Cas is hot, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Fanfiction Gap, First Kiss, M/M, This is my first fic from the characters perspective so it's probably terrible, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the problem with Ephraim, the Rit Zein angel, Dean and Castiel head back to a motel for the night. Dean tries to comfort Cas about his failed date with Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my poor characterisation of Dean and Castiel's personalities. This was a spur of the moment thing because I was bored and there was a small cyclone that cut off my internet, phone service and all communicating devices. And I'm so addicted I can’t go a day without Tumblr or guy on guy fan-fiction. Which is bad but let’s ignore that for now and just enjoy the gay no matter how bad the story is.

“So, date didn’t work out too well huh?” Dean looked sympathetically at Castiel as they drove to Deans’ cheap motel of the day. Cas stared out the window, chin resting in his hand and remained resolutely silent. “Hey come on man, these things happen.” Dean attempted to cheer him up.  
Silence  
He never was good at this comforting thing. Cas finally huffed out a breath through his nose. “’These things’ never seem to happen to you,” he commented quietly.  
“Cas, I’ve been human for 30 plus years,” Dean mentally grimaced at that. “And most of those have been spent hunting and looking for a girl to spend a night or two with. You’ve been human for a couple of months. You just need some time to learn a thing or two about girls. Anyway, tonight was hardly your fault. She didn’t exactly tell you you were goin’ to be babysitting from what I gather.” Cas removed his chin from its resting place and stared at his hands in his lap.  
“I should’ve known that Nora wouldn’t want to go on a date with me. I’m bad at social interaction and I'm hardly aesthetically pleasing enough to be with someone as nice as her.” He huffed again. “Just wishful thinking.” Dean frowned upon hearing this.  
“Hey, don’t think like that man. Sure you aint the most socially adept guy out there, but that don’t mean you’re not interesting.” Cas looked up, a doubtful look on his face. “And what’s this ‘bout not being attractive enough?” He turned his head away once more, this time out the front window, lips quirking up into a self-depreciating half-smile. Dean could see that being human had begun to take its toll on the ex-angel, worrying about looks and women and dates.  
“I'm hardly what you’d call ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’, Dean.” Dean almost smiled at the slang words coming from the Castiel’s mouth before remembering the matter at hand.  
“Cas, I’ve seen a few people look at you during our time together and it’s definitely in appreciation. You have a nice body, nice eyes, nice…” He trailed off glancing down to his chapped lips unconsciously. Shaking himself out of his short daze before Cas turned and noticed he continued. “You get my point, yea?”  
Cas turned and looked at Dean as if checking his sincerity.  
“I suppose.” He conceded.  
“Good, ‘cause I aint getting into a petty argument right now. I’m tired and I’m hungry.” Dean grunted as he parked the Impala outside the motel room chucking the keys to Cas. “You want somethin’ to eat?”  
“Yes please.”  
“You go make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

By the time Dean got back with two paper bags in one hand and a four pack of beer in the other, Cas had paced his backpack on the tiny table and was now sitting awkwardly on the edge of a dirty looking but comfy couch in front of the T.V. watching a cooking show.  
“I got us a burger each and a couple of beers.” Cas relaxed into the seat when he heard Deans voice, glad to have company. Dean slouched next to Cas and handed a bag to him before cracking open a can and offering that to him as well. Accepting the food, Cas watched Dean open his own can and take a long sip.  
“Thank you for all this, Dean.”  
“Nah, no need to thank me. What, did you think I was just going to help with the case, pack up and leave? I deserve some rest.” He winked at Cas. “Besides I’ve missed you buddy. How’ve you been coping, doing lowly human stuff?”  
Dean took a massive bite of his burger, Cas following suit, chewing slowly. Mouth half full as if he couldn’t wait another five seconds to talk to Dean properly, he said, “Humans are hardly lowly Dean.” Swallow. “I find you -us- extremely fascinating and enduring. Doing things like eating drinking and sleeping to simply stay alive are all so tedious.” Dean chuckled, watching Cas gesture as he spoke, another trait he had picked up since being human. Angel Cas was always so stiff when he spoke. It was a relief to see him loosen up.  
“I guess they are rather time wasting. Imagine all the extra hunting and picking up women I could do if I didn't have to waste time on stupid things like sleeping.” Dean grinned.  
“Dean, that’s Illogical.”  
Dean snorted. “Okay Spock.” The confused narrowing of Castiel's eyes caused Dean to roll his. “Never mind.”  
A companionable silence hung between them while they ate, and drank their beers. Dean switched the channel to sports. Baseball was on and the batter had just scored a home run.  
“Dean, what’s the point of games and sports? Hitting a ball with a stick or putting it between two metal bars or a net seems rather… Meaningless.”  
“For enjoyment Cas. Entertainment. For something to do on a boring Sunday. We don’t all have divine missions to fulfil every hour of the day. Sometimes humans have free time or need a break, y’know… And the people playing the sport stay fit. They also get famous. Maybe I should’ve been a baseball player. Keep me from getting fat.”  
Cas looked disapprovingly at Dean. “You’re not fat Dean.”  
Dean smiled, feeling a surge of fondness. “Whatever you say. Would you like another?” he offered a beer to Cas who declined.  
“My tolerance for consuming alcoholic beverages has been considerably dampened since becoming human. And I can’t say the time I drank a liquor stores entire stocks as an angel had particularly desirable after effects.”  
“Oh the hard ships of being human,” Dean smirked, his green eyes sparking with humour. Cas hmphed at being mocked which made the mirth in Deans eyes break out into loud chuckles and chortles of laughter.

They settled back into the quiet easily, the only sounds coming from the T.V. and Dean draining his second beer. He got up and placed the remaining drink in the tiny fridge, before stretching his arms above his head and making small pleased noises. Cas glanced up at the strip of bare, slightly tanned back that was revealed when Deans shirt lifted. Dean dropped his arms, hiding the smooth skin and turned around. Noticing Cas looking, he began to feel slightly self-conscious. Which is ridiculous. Why would he feel self-conscious? This is Cas. So he plastered a big grin on his face and winked. “See something you like, Cas?” using the cliché line as a cover up. Cas looked away hurriedly, prompting another quiet chortle from Dean. Cas flicked the T.V. off with the remote before saying,  
“It’s late and I have work tomorrow.”  
“Yea, yea sure, go ahead and use the bathroom first if you want. Do you want the couch or the bed?”  
“I’ll take the couch. It’s surprisingly comfortable.” Cas smiled and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Dean some space to change out of his heavy jeans and into a soft, worn-out but loved t-shirt.

 

After Cas had finished in the bathroom, Dean went to go take his turn but was stopped by the ex-angel, who hesitantly said, “Dean, what you said in the car; about how I'm… How I'm… attractive,” He halted here as if unsure whether of what he wanted to say or whether to go on. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Deans green eyes. “Did you mean it? You find me… Pleasing to the eye?”  
Dean smiled at how nervous Cas sounded. “Yea man you’re ‘pleasing to the eye’ as you put it. But you need to stop worrying about how you look.” God, this is turning into chick-flick territory Dean internally cursed but pressed on because this is Cas. He seemed to be using that excuse a lot lately. “You are a great guy Cas and anyone would be happy to have you. Even if you were ugly as sin… Which you’re not!" he added hastily. “Quite the opposite.” He started getting flustered. “I mean… Um… Yea.” A blush blooming on his cheeks, he tried to slip past Cas who was blocking the doorway only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. The hand turned him around and suddenly there were chapped lips on his, pressing softly, barely a kiss. Dean stopped thinking, stopped moving, stunned by the fact that, those are Cas’ lips on mine. That thought repeated as if his mind had transformed into a broken cassette tape until he realised that no, those lips weren't on his any more and the owner of those lips those lips was saying something that looked vaguely like ‘I'm sorry’ but he couldn't be sure. And then the wonderful owner of those lips was stepping away, a blush on his cheeks and sadness in his perfect blue eyes and Dean couldn't handle any more of this thinking so he didn't. Instead he stepped forward, held teary confused eyes with his own and said,  
”Don’t ever be sorry for that.” and he leaned forward returning the lips to where they should be. To where they should’ve been a long time ago Dean realised. And now he really needed to stop thinking because this was happening and he was missing half of it. Cas slowly threaded his hands into Deans hair as Dean used one hand to pull him closer by his waist and placed another on his cheek to keep him there, stroking soft, slightly stubbly skin with his thumb. He slowly traced Cas’ lips with his tongue until Cas gave in and opened his mouth to let Dean in. Cas shyly tangled his tongue with Deans, a soft enticing noise coming up from his throat which Dean returned with enthusiasm. Dean explored Cas’ mouth slowly until, Oh yea what’s that thing? Breathing. Another time wasting activity humans need to survive. Pulling away slowly Dean looked at Cas whose eyes were still closed, breathing in a gasp of air, heart beating fast. His hair was dishevelled and his pink lips looked even better than they did before.  
“This look suits you Cas.” He ground out, voice gravelly, similar to Cas’, but nowhere near as sexy Dean thought. Cas opened his eyes, eyelids fluttering as if he couldn’t believe that just happened, which yea; Dean could totally understand. He studied Dean eyes flicking over his face and hair, which his hands had slipped from, now situated around his neck. A small smile formed on his lips as he leaned into Dean, breath ghosting over his neck and whispered into his ear:  
“Breathing. Is illogical.” Crushing his lips to Deans once more and Dean had no choice but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feed back fluffies.  
> 


End file.
